Out of this world
by AwesomeCreepypastaGirl
Summary: What happens when Princess Hilda meets BEN Drowned? Takes place after A link between world. Some RavioxHilda but mostly BENxHilda. I couldn't find a BEN charectar...If you liked A link between worlds, you'll like the story. If you haven't noticed, I suck at summeries...I spelled it wrong...Please read! Bye!
1. Chapter 1

(2 weeks after the game finishes.)

Hilda's pov.

I decide to take a walk in Lorule field…Maybe go see Ravio.

I get to Ravio's house and knock. He answers the says, "Oh your highness!" then bows down.

"Please, call me Hilda." I say. "I'm like your sister you never had!" I smile.

"I-I guess so." He says.

After my kingdom got it's triforce back, me and Ravio have gotten pretty close…So close that if we wanted, we could be a couple. I do have feelings for him. But does he like me back? Let's find out shall we?

"Hey, Ravio?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" I blurt out and blush a little.

"N-No! I don't!" he says.

My heart just shattered into millions and billions of pieces…

"Oh…I see." I say then run to Lake Lorulia. (FYI, all of lorule's land is connected again.)

I sit just at the water's edge and deep my feet in.

I close my eyes and a tear comes out. But, the tear is wiped away by a finger.

"Please don't cry, my princess, I mean Hilda…"

Ravio.

"W-What do you want?!" I yell at him.

He doesn't respond however, he kisses me. My first kiss and I don't even kiss back.

"W-What?" I say blushing. "I thought you didn't like me."

"No, Hilda, I love you…"

I stay silent. He sits next to me and stares at the water.

I hug him and say, "Wuv you too." I hug him tighter.

I hear him laugh a little and then he hugs me back.

We stay like that for a bit, then we decide to go to the Sanctuary to pray to Din, Nayru, Farore, and Lorulia. When we walk in, "Ah welcome, your highness and Ravio." The Priest says.

"Hello." Me and Ravio say at the same time.

"What brings you here, today?" the priest says.

"We'd like to pay our respects to the goddesses." I say.

"Very well, take your time. I'll go outside to give you some privacy." The priest says then goes outside.

4 altar's our placed above the stairs.

First we go to Din's altar and pray to her. My prayer to her is not to make me weak. To keep all the weakness to herself. After all, she is the goddess of weakness. Next we go to Nayru's altar. My prayer to her is to let all people be free. Take all the Ignorance away from them. Nayru is the goddess if Ignorance after all…Next up, Farore. She's the goddess of cowardness. My prayer to her is to take all the cowardness from Ravio away. Finally we get to Lorulia…I pray to her to watch over the triforce and make this era of Lorule a prospersiss one. When we finish praying, we head back to Lorule castle.

We decide to go in the library of Lorule castle and relax.

"Hilda?" Ravio says.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Can you teach me the history of Lorule?" he says.

"Of course!"

I get a book about Lorule's history and start to read it to him.

A/N:

This is my new story! Yay!

So yes this Fanfic will have SOME Ravio and Hilda fluff, but when BEN gets here, Hilda and BEN lovey stuff will take over!

This story was just an idea that popped into my head one day!

Please Review and please please please, don't hate HildaxBEN. I still ship RavioxHilda, but just an idea you know ;)

BYE!


	2. History of Lorule

Hilda's pov.

"Lorule was created by Din, Nayru, and Farore. Once they were done, they said they would create one more realm and it would be the opposite of this realm. That realm was Hyrule. When the went to that realm, they left the triforce behind. They left it behind so that the goddess Lorulia could take care of it. Lorulia named the land Lorule and for hundreds of years, Lorule was peaceful. Until, a demon king that was named Demise started killing the mortals of Lorule. Lorulia, staying the same age (21), went into battle with Demise. After the battle, Lorulia was victorious and managed to seal Demise away into a different realm. However, the mortals of the land had figured out why Demise attacked Lorule. For the triforce. So not to long after the war with Demise, another one started. It was against the mortals and Lorulia. Lorulia, not wanting to hurt her people, destroyed the triforce. It was done was good intensions but had drasterious consequences."

I closed the book and set it next to me. I looked down to see Ravio smiling at me. I kissed his forehead and then said, "It's pretty late…I'm going to bed…"

"Aww, I want to sleep with you."

I blushed and said, "Ravio…I want to too. But you know the rules…I can't sleep with anyone except if I'm married…"

"Ok…I'll get going then…" he says.

I kiss him one last time and walk to my room.

I put on a black night gown and go to sleep…

A/N:

I'm on a writer's block for this story!

Please leave ideas and review please! Bye!


End file.
